dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wendy Tools Base Game * Axe- "An instrument for industry and murder." * Luxury Axe- "At least I can kill trees with style." * Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" * Regal Shovel- "At least I can dig with style." * Pickaxe- "So that I may penetrate the earth itself." * Opulent Pickaxe- "At least I can smash rocks with style." * Razor- "This is just for shaving." * Razor (can't shave)- * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." * Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "Hello... 'Lucy'... I'd like you to meet my sister." * Feather Pencil- "M...maybe I'll doodle something... When no one's looking." * Brush- "I'll rid the world of its fluff." * Saddle- "As if the creature wasn't already burdened by the joke of life..." * War Saddle- "Oh, how we bend creatures to our ill intent." * Glossamer Saddle- "Too much whimsy gives me indigestion." * Saddlehorn- "I'm only taking back what's mine." * Salt Lick- "The beasts crave it..." * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Shipwrecked * Machete- "This is a lot of blade." * Luxury Machete- "What a fancy blade to ruin bamboo with!" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of Hell!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." * Campfire (out)- "That is not a good sign." * Fire Pit (out)- "I'd better relight this." * Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." * Miner Hat- "Hands-free lighting!" * Torch (out)- "Darkness has returned." * Miner Hat (out)- "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." * Pumpkin Lantern- "You're not so scary." * Lantern- "Light the way darkly." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I might survive this night." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a weird fire." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "It's not a good sign." * Moggles- "So this is what those things see." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Lights- "Such a sickly fungal glow..." * Willow's Lighter- "Death in a box..." Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Protects a fire from the snuffing fingers of wind." * Bottle Lantern- "The light of life. Trapped." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "It burns with the anger of its maker." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." * Piggyback- "They are more useful in death." * Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." * Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." * Fishing Rod- "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." * Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." * Fur Roll- "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." * Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." * Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." * Honey Poultice- "I'll only end up hurt again." * Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." * Umbrella- "The clouds weep." * Compass- "I am directionless." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." * Luxury Fan- "That'll make quite a draft." * Siesta Lean-to- "A siesta is but a preview of death." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd really rather be in a tent." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't nap now." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- * Tent (overheating)- * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "A preview of the fires of Hell." * Thermal Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen like my heart." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." * Pretty Parasol- "The sun beats down." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "Choices matter." * Booster Shot- "We were not meant to cheat death." * Waterballoon- "At any moment it could pop and spill its guts." * Whirly Fan- "When I am still, it is as lifeless as Abigail." * Bernie (held)- * Bernie (active)- "He seeks sweet relief." * Bernie (inactive)- "He's had a rough life." * Bernie (broken)- "He has passed." * Bundling Wrap- "Abigail always helped me tie the bow." * Bundled Supplies- "I don't even remember what's within anymore..." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I was always destined to bear a heavy load." * Booty Bag- "This should help me carry more junk." * Sea Sack- "It slows the rot and decay of death." * Tropical Fan- "That'll make quite a draft." * Silly Monkey Ball- "It makes me feel less alone. Plus I can throw it." * Tropical Parasol- "The sun beats down." * Anti Venom- "A potion to stave off the sickness." * Palm Leaf Hut- "A welcome respite." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Empty as my soul." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Whatever is in there isn't dead yet." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It needs to boil." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Finally, food." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "They shall labor so I can steal." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Work, bees!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "Toil on." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "it's ready for the harvest." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." * Ice Box- "It is as cold as my heart." * Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." * Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Burnt to a crisp." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Burnt honey." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "This earth is burnt and dead." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain is keeping it from drying." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's done drying forever." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket of grime." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Emptiness. The natural state of all things." * Mushroom Planter (mushrooms)- "It thrives... against all odds..." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels cling to this stick. Fools." Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." * Thermal Measurer- "Why do I feel that it is measuring my mortality?" * Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." * Lightning Rod- "Focuses the destruction." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Even this power will run out." * Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Does that mean my day to die is here?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Quiet as a corpse." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It's running on fumes." * Electrical Doodad- "Electrical doo-what?" Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Maps are best with monsters drawn on the borders." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Well, old maps always do look burnt at the edges..." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "No more mapmaking, then." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "That looks... f-fun..." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "...I can't be disapointed... If I expect nothing..." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Abigail... You be death, I'll be the Sculptor..." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Cleft from the stone." Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "My heart makes ice too." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's in great shape." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "It's feeling okay." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It seems a little depressed." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's running on fumes." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It gave up." Fight Base Game * Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." * Ham Bat- "Death begets death." * Boomerang- "Death returns to the sender." * Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." * Blow Dart- "I blow in this end and pain comes out the other end." * Sleep Dart- "Not even the big sleep, just a temporary one." * Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" * Football Helmet- "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." * Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." * Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." * Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." * Bee Mine- "They're still alive in there. Poor things." * Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." * Shelmet- "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Now I can hide from my problems." *Death (mob)- "It deserved it." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "I'd like to wear it inside-out." * Morning Star- "Danger in the dark." * Weather Pain- "Some weather out there." Don't Starve Together * Battle Spear- "It seems a tad dramatic." * Battle Helm- "I've never seen her take it off before..." * Electric Dart- "Airborne lightning and death." * Tail o' Three Cats- "It only provides the illusion of control." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "One jab and they'll be retching." * Poison Dart- "Send ill will with a whisper." * Coconade- "I hold someone's explosive death in my hands." * Coconade (lit)- * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "Why throw a spear when you can shoot it?" * Cutlass Supreme- "With this corpse sword I shall make another." * Trident- "The peoples that forged this are long dead." * Cactus Spike- "One could end it all with this." * Seashell Suit- "Armor made of the homes of dead goo." * Limestone Suit- "Heavy..." * Cactus Armour- "It makes me as prickly outside as I am inside!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." * Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." * Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." * Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." * Hay Wall (held)- "Their defensive value is questionable." * Hay Wall- "That is the mere suggestion of defense." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "Oh dear." * Wood Wall (held)- "Bundled logs." * Wood Wall- "Now I can delay the inevitable." * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Now I can delay the inevitable. Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Stone Wall (held)- "These won't protect from the demons within." * Stone Wall- "What will protect me from what's inside?" * Stone Wall (damaged)- "What will protect me from what's inside? Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." * Chest (full)- "It's full." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." * Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." * Potted Fern- "It lives in a cage." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't cook well." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Defenses down." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "The inevitable is coming." * Chest (burnt)- "It couldn't even hold ashes." * Scaled Chest- "Boom box." * Sign (burnt)- "Transient, indeed." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Must be hungry." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "The emptiness is consuming him." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Bereft of life, it rests it sic peace." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "That... is an ex-bird." * Sign (empty)- * Directional Sign (empty)- "It's sic blank face shall soon bear a secret." * Mini Sign- "Such a striking likeness..." * End Table (normal and burning)- "The shadow equivalent of taxidermy. I like it." * End Table (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Who would want to scare crows away?" *Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Antagonizing crows is always bad luck." *Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Now the crows will be at peace." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "This gift from above should not go to waste." * Moon Rock Wall- "The moon... she whispers promises of protection to me." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)-The moon... she whispers promises of protection to me. Unlike my heart, this could be mended." * Scaled Furnace- "No need to lean in and check if it's hot. I can feel it from here." * Wardrobe- "It reminds me of a story I used to read with Abigail." * Wardrobe (burning)- "Soon it will be nothing but ashes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Now it doesn't remind me of anything." * Wood Fence (held)- * Wood Fence- "Sort of like an emotional barrier. But wood." * Wood Gate (held)- * Wood Gate- "Will it keep others in, or out?" * Potted Succulent- "This gilded cage is ceramic." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Its beauty will undoubtedly succumb to the tide." * Sand Castle (sand)- "If only molding the sands of time were so easy." * Limestone Wall (held)- "A wall made of living coral... well, no longer." * Limestone Wall- "A wall of dead things to hold back life." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "A wall of dead things to hold back life. Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Sandbag (held)- "A bag of dirt I can carry." * Sandbag- "They hold back ruin. For a time..." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Curiouser and curiouser." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Onward to the next adventure." * Buoy- "Float on, little friend." Turfs Base Game * Fungal Turf- "It's just ground." * Other Turfs- "Some ground." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Some ground." * Sandy Turf- "It's just ground." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Some ground." Shipwrecked * Jungle Turf- "A gnarled and twisted surface." * Magma Turf- * Other Turfs- "It's just ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." * Boards- "Even scarier for the trees." * Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." * Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." * Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." * Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "It's useless and missing a piece, much like me." * Marble Bean- "Cold... but not lifeless..." * Beeswax- "It's useless on its own, just like me." * Wax Paper- "It feels so... nostalgic." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "I wonder if the bamboo find this new form agreeable?" * Limestone- "When coral dies it hardens to stone." * Empty Bottle- "Empty. Like my soul." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." * Prestihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." * Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." * Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." * Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." * Night Armour- "A perfectly safe way to go insane." * Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." * One-man Band- "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." * Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" * Belt of Hunger- "A clinging, dreary, living suit." * Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." * Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." * Fire Staff- "I could set the world on fire!" * Ice Staff- "A staff to freeze." * Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Energy flows through it." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "The focus is so lifeless." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "The gem has focused it." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It looks so empty." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Madness brings fire." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Old Bell- "Ring in the dead." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Grant us the power of sight..." * Moon Dial- "Does it reflect from the other side too, Abigail?" * The Lazy Deserter- "For when I don't want to be alone..." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "I don't know what this is." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." * Dripple Pipes- "That I might play a tune to soothe my troubled heart." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." * Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." * Beekeeper Hat- "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." * Feather Hat- "Ca-caw!" * Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." * Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." * Dapper Vest- "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" * Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." * Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" * Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." * Garland- "But I am in mourning..." * Walking Cane- "I can get nowhere faster." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." * Fashion Melon- "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." * Ice Cube- "Keep a cool head." * Rain Coat- "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." * Rain Hat- "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" * Summer Frest- "Everything's a vest." * Floral Shirt- "They'll put flowers on anything these days." * Eyebrella- "That's one stretchy eye." * Hibearnation Vest- "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso anyhow." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "They're just for show." * Desert Goggles- "Now no one can tell when I'm crying." * Funcap- "If I'm lucky, it'll be poisonous." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Does this make my brain look big?" * Snakeskin Hat- "A hat made of trophies taken from the dead!" * Snakeskin Jacket- "A jacket of dead flesh. Fashionable." * Blubber Suit- "Disturbing, but cozy." * Windbreaker- "The wind's tendrils cannot hold me!" * Particulate Purifier- "This hat prevents breathing in death." * Sleek Hat- "I cut through the air!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Chic, yet fearsome." * Dumbrella- "This seems excessive." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "This looks heavy, slow and dangerous." * Raft- "Maybe if I ride this upon the waves I shall be joined with my sister." * Row Boat- "I wonder how many leagues this can convey me?" * Cargo Boat- "This transports more junk... to nowhere." * Armoured Boat- "A boat that can take a bite or two." * Boat Repair Kit- "I guess this could save a boat from destruction. And me with it." * Thatch Sail- "Harness the wind and fly to... nowhere." * Cloth Sail- "With this sail I can beat an escape. But to where..." * Snakeskin Sail- "Gross, but efficient." * Feather Lite Sail- "Those dumb birds sure make a speedy sail." * Iron Wind- "With this I can futilely search for nothing so much faster!" * Boat Torch- "How illuminating." * Boat Lantern- "To see all the vast nothing in the black of night." * Boat Cannon- "It brings low death to the high seas!" * Sea Trap (normal and placed)- "Come, creatures of the sea! Enjoy a snack!" * Trawl Net- "A way to wrest items from the sea's grip." * Trawl Net (equipped)- * Trawl Net (full)- * Trawl Net (extremely full)- * Trawl Net (detached)- * Trawl Net (sinking)- * Spyglass- "I can spy to the horizon and see more... nothing." * Super Spyglass- "I can see so much more useless nothing." * Captain Hat- "No living soul commands the sea..." * Pirate Hat- "That hat of a cutthroat killer. I like it." * Life Jacket- "I'd prefer a dry grave, thank you." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A blade that bites and burns." * Obsidian Axe- "Cuts and burns." * Obsidian Spear- "Jabbing with fire." * Obsidian Armour- "Is it wise to don a suit of fire stone?" * Obsidian Coconade- "The tree's children will raze the world." * Howling Conch- "A terrifying force of nature contained within a delicate shell." * Sail Stick- "It's... a stick." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Are the very stones haunted?" * Thulecite Wall- "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "These didn't protect the ancients did they! Unlike my heart, this can be mended." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I know not what lurks in the shadow." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I can feel the prying eyes." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "They approach." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "They're all around me!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think they're leaving." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I am alone." * The Lazy Forager- "Temporary release from drudgery." * Magiluminescence- "A brief light in my dark life." * Construction Amulet- "A flash of brilliance!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." * Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." * Deconstruction Staff- "I can see the power sparkle deep within." * Pick/Axe- "An item with multiple uses." * Thulecite Crown- "Abigail would've loved this crown." * Thulecite Suit- "A reprieve from death." * Thulecite Club- "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I think I need to place it." * Houndius Shootius- "I do not know why it helps me." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Will it teach me how to fly away from here?" * Applied Horticulture- "Imagine, a rolling field of red flowers..." * Sleepytime Stories- "Does it impart an eternal slumber?" * The End is Nigh!- "The tome to end it all..." * On Tentacles- "Does this world need more beasts?" * Joy of Volcanology- Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Blank as Abigail now." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "Cursed with nine lives. Poor thing." * Vargling- "Blissfully unaware of mortal troubles..." * Ewelet- "The softest creature in the hardest world." * Broodling- "My, what big eyes you have." * Glomglom- "Its snuggles almost make me forget." * Giblet- "It's so happy." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "A cold mockery." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "A bubble, frozen in time, can never pop." * Pawn Figure- "We are all but pawns in this game called "life"." * Rook Figure- "A mere minion to something greater." * Knight Figure- "Oh, if i could ride away into the night." * Bishop Figure- "A piece, constrained to the board." * Queenly Figure- "She holds the true power, here." * Kingly Figure- "Alas, the king is but a figurehead, at best." Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- "It's for putting nice things in..." * Candy Apple- "Oh... it's... g-good." * Candy Corn- "The most delicious lie." * Catcoon Candy- "Nine lives are not enough to save you from my hungry maw..." * Choco Pigs- "You have to bite their heads off first... heehee..." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "This is... fun..." * Gummy Spider- "Don't worry, Webber, it's just candy." * Jelly Worm- "As perplexing as it is delicious." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Sigh. At least it's honest." * Raisins- "Life is a swirling abyss of suffering and disappointment." * "Raisins"- "Lumps of bitter sorrow." * Broken Stake- "Drive it through my heart and be done." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "When I gaze into the ball I see... nothing. Apropos." * Empty Elixir- "Neither half empty, nor half full." * Faux Fangs- "Now Webber and I can match." * Monkey Paw- "Perhaps a curse could end our suffering." * Spider Ring- "It's very fetching." * Gift Wrap- "Abby...how do I make the ribbon curly?" * Gift- "The only gift I desire is a swift end..." * Festive Tree Planter- "We can plant a Winter's Feast tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Death comes for all of us..." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Oh, joy." * Gingerbread Cookie- "I'm going to eat you." * Eternal Fruitcake- "It is made with chunks of evil." * Sugar Cookie- "Not nearly sweet enough to balance out this bitter world." * Candy Cane- "If you eat it right... the end gets sharp..." * Chocolate Log Cake- "It tastes okay, but I've grown tired of logs..." * Plum Pudding- "I'm going to lick all the icing off..." * Apple Cider- "I don't want Winter's Feast to end..." * Hot Cocoa- "I missed cocoa." * Heavenly Eggnog- "So aggressively delicious. You can't help but feel better." * Festive Bauble- "Do you like this one, Abigail?" * Festive Light- "Bright lights... Cold nights..." * Magnificent Adornment- "This is one of my favorites." * Gobbler Shrine- "It hungers for a sacrifice." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Black like my heart." * Red Pouch- "What lies within?" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Luck has long since abandoned me..." * Red Firecrackers- "It needs only a light." * Red Lantern- "A light to guide me." * Lucky Fan- "It's... surprisingly soft." * Lucky Beast Head- "What big eyes you have." * Lucky Beast Body- "The belly of the beast." * Lucky Beast Tail- "That's just a tall tail." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Its cycle of life is ending." * Spiky Tree- "A tree that knows only pain." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Everything dies." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Its spikes were no protection." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." *Evergreen (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." * Log (normal and burning)- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." * Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." * Pine Cone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." * Marble Tree- "There is no thrum of life within this cold tree." * Totally Normal Tree- "Can it never die?" * Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." * Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." * Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." * Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." * Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." * Grass Tuft- "It's just a tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have killed it." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "It smells funny." * Cut Grass- "I like to kill small things." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A snack perchance?" * Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." * Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." * Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I have picked them." * Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." * Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." * Plant- "An edible plant." * Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." * Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." * Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly. Just like me." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Even thorns burn." * Flower- "They are bright and cheery. Yuck." * Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." * Evil Flower- "At least they're better than the other flowers." * Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colors of my soul." * Red Mushroom- "Damp." * Green Mushroom- "Dank." * Blue Mushroom- "Musty." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." * Mushroom (picked)- "Harvested." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Everything dies." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A tree will grow soon." * Sapling (withered)- "The oppressive heat got to this one." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It just couldn't take the heat." * Berry Bush (withered)- "It succumbed to the heat." *Plant (withered)- * Birchnut- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." * Cactus- "Knives out." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ow! Prickly, like me." * Cactus (picked)- "Flattened." * Tumbleweed- "Alone and rolling through life." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "How all must toil for the necessities of life." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Everything dies." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "It's burning brightly." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It looks so innocent." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "It's sad it's not in the earth." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It's not long for this world..." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I could strip it clean, if I so chose..." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "It's given all it had to give." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "There's no life to be had here..." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "How does it feel to be ripped from your home?" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It has crumpled under the heat." *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- "Against all odds, it has flourished in life..." * Succulent- "Life is resilient." * Succulent (held)- "Plucked from the safety of its desert home." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "I can bend it to my will." * Jungle Tree- "A jungle tree." * Viney Bush- "It's quite pretty." * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "I've won this round." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "What lovely destruction." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Your sacrifice will not be in vain." * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "I should probably step back." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "So it goes." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "It's turned a beautiful shade of black." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "It looks better like that." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "It bears a tree if planted in the ground. Or burns if put in the fire." * Bamboo- "Sticks... who cares..." * Vine- "Unruly life." * Brainy Sprout- "That's one smart-looking plant." * Mangrove- "It's quite elegant." * Mangrove (burnt)- "What a shame." * Palm Tree- "It bestows life in its fruits! But only if I kill it" *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "I bet this leaf mourns its fallen tree." * Regular Jungle Tree- "This unassuming tree looks exactly how I feel." * Tidal Plant- "What a pathetic sprout." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." * Killer Bee Hive- "They hide in their fortress of hate." * Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." * Hound Mound- "Home to the foulest creatures." * Bones- "The remains of an evil beast." * Touch Stone- "A futile ward." * Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." * Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." * Marble- "Smooth and lifeless." * Rundown House- "Time has broken it down." * Merm Head- "No dignity at all." * Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." * Pig Torch- "It cuts at the darkness." * Basalt- "Trying to break it would be pointless." * Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." * Rocks- "Some small rocks." * Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." * Nitre- "Herein lies the folly of man." * Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Some day, I will join you." * Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." * Animal Track- "Signs of the beast." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." * Animal Track (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." * Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "It's still locked shut." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" * Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." * Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." * Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." * Metal Potato Thing- "What a hideous creation!" * Worm Hole- "Life doesn't always make sense." * Worm Hole (open)- "No matter what it consumes, it is never satisfied." * Worm Hole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." * Pond- "Ophelia? Are you down there?" * Skeleton- "I envy his escape." * Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." * Spider Eggs- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." * Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." * Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "If they are not in there, where are they?" Reign of Giants * Ice- "Broken pieces of my heart." * Mini Glacier- "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "A large pool of cool, melted ice." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "No trail, just a bunch of muck." * Burrow- "Down, down, down to the depths." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It's closed up. None is falling down there, now." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Fire has broken it down even further." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Somehow, it found a way to sink even lower." * Pig Head (burnt)- "He's been burnt down." * Hollow Stump- "I could curl up and die in there." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "All cats must die." * Glommer's Statue- "What IS that?!" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I killed it." * Skeleton (self)- "I was so, so close." Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- "They're just lurking in there..." * Gigantic Beehive- "Dripping with enmity. And honey." * Florid Postern- "Its beauty is twinged with a heartbreaking sadness." * Marble Sculpture (rook)- "I feel.. Quesy..." * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- "A beautiful corruption lies at its base..." * Marble Sculpture (knight)- "Theres a sickly beauty to it..." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Perhaps it wanted to hide the shame of its monstrous form?" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "The more the marble wastes, the more the statue grows." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "We all have monsters within, I suppose." *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "It's been made whole again. Lucky." *Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Not everyone can be put back together after falling apart." *Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "If only the rest of us could be whole again." * Magma- "I could jump in and be done." * Meteor- "Even that is not permanent." * Moon Rock- "It's traveled so far..." * Moon Stone- "It's been ravaged by time." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I felt a terrible chill run down my spine." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Perhaps it thirsts for a sacrifice. Where's Webber..." * Petrified Evergreen- "Now it will never die..." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- "Oh. The abyss is staring back at me..." * Stagehand- "My heart aches with its beauty." * Stagehand (walking)- "A creature of shadow that seeks the light... how sad..." * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Strange marble debris..." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Off with his head! Heehee." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "How did this get here?" * Suspicious Marble (carrying)- "Don't worry... Abby... I got it..." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "I can make that face too..." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "A "puppy", frozen in time." * Loot Stash- "Should we peek inside...?" * Lake- * Cave-in Boulder- Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "A hole is just a grave that has yet to be covered." * Fishermerm's Hut- "How quaint." * Merm Hut- "Time has broken it down." * Prime Ape Hut- "Looks filthy." * Shoal- "The meat swims round and round, oblivious." * Wildbore House- "Hopefully they won't invite me in." * Wobster Den- "A lobster dinner lives there." * Coral Reef- "The coral grows to escape the sea and finds...more nothing." * Coral- "The sea gives them life, and yet they stretch to escape it." * Limpet Rock- "Those look edible... sort of." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I picked it clean." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "The earth's guts, cooled and ready for mining." * Krissure- "It's hot!" * Steamer Trunk- "A very dapper item-storage system." * Sandy Pile- "This looks impermanent." * Sand- "I wonder if this sand knows how insignificant it is?" * Sharkitten Den- *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- "A mountain that spews death to the heavens!" *Suspicious Bubbles- "Looks like a fish with a gas problem." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "I will find you, beast!" *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- * Tidal Pool- "When I gaze into this limpid pool I dream I can see Abigail." * Lava Pool- "This pool burns with the volcano's anger!" * Mussels- "They don't look that tough to me." * Slot Machine- "Ah, this seems a sensible test of fate." * Electric Isosceles- "Dark energy courses through these mysterious portals..." * Octo Chest- "That doesn't look like a reliable place to store things." * Debris- "The ship has been obliterated." * Crate- "It's just a box." *Flotsam- "I can't quite reach it." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "What lovely decor." * Seashell- "She sells seashells... oh, what's the point." * Poisonous Hole- "The ground belches death." * Gunpowder Barrel- "This is a safety hazard. Good." * X Marks the Spot- "Dead peoples stuff!" * Rawling- "It speaks to me." *Watery Grave- "I'm not above raiding a grave for loot." * Wreck- "Its crew is probably dead..." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "It seems incomplete." * Screw Thing- "Looks a little screwy." * Wooden Potato Thing- "What POSSIBLE use could this have?" * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "The fiery breath of the volcano is mine to command!" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." * Sinkhole- "I'm too busy descending into madness to descend that cave." *Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." * Red Mushtree- "It looks like a rotting hat." * Green Mushtree- "Do little gnomes live in these?" * Blue Mushtree- "These are some strange trees." * Light Flower- "It looks fragile." * Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." * Stalagmite- "The earth gives up its bounty." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "The earth reaches up." * Spilagmite- "It is infested." * Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." * Splumonkey Pod- "It's filthy." * Fern- "A touch of color in the darkness." * Foliage- "Lead me to the Aarnivalkea." * Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- * Fossil Fragment- "It is death, preserved." *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "We must find more pieces." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "What horrors have we resurrected here today?" Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "Not very attractive." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." * Algae- "Some algae." * Broken Clockworks- "Cold, dead artificial life." * Relic- "A leftover of an ancient world." * Relic (broken)- "Broken bits of stone" * Thulecite Fragments- "Fragments of a powerful material." * Cave Lichen- "How does it manage to grow like that?" * Ornate Chest- "Life is a gamble." * Large Ornate Chest- "My, what magnificent horns you have!" * Nightmare Light- "It pulls power from beneath." Nature- Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Ah, this is where fiery items are forged." * Coffee Plant- "A beany gift from the heavens." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "All wounds heal in time, little bush." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It could use a pick me up." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "I feel the same way, friend." * Coffee Plant (held)- "Shall I put you back in the ground and grant you life?" * Elephant Cactus- "This plant doesn't want anyone to touch it." * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "It's sad and painful." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It's hiding below." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Do I have to carry it?" * Obsidian Boulder- "Do you burn to the touch?" * Obsidian- "Stone forged of fire." * Charcoal Boulder- "I can't tell what you used to be." * Burnt Ash Tree- "A wretched shadow of its former self." * Dragoon Den- "Buncha jerks." * Dragoon Saliva- "Yuck!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "At least his soul escaped." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It's closed for business." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "Shall I leave this place of hot death?" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." * Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" * Clockwork Rook- "A Rook? Or is it a Castle?" * Damaged Knight- "Another battle lost to time." * Damaged Bishop- "Time has won this battle." * Damaged Rook- "Time erodes everything." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" * Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" * Red Hound- "His disposition is fiery." * Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." * Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." * Spider- "A creature of the night!" * Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." * Spider (dead)- "We will meet again some day." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Alas, brave warrior." * Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." * Silk- "So slippery and fine." * Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." * Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." * Merm- "Horrid swamp thing!" * Tentacle- "Long and thin and dangerous!" * Tentacle Spike- "Sharp, slimy and dangerous." * Tentacle Spots- "These are better left unmentioned." * Big Tentacle- "This one is different." * Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" * Guardian Pig- "This little piggie looks mean." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "A creature of the night!" * Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" * MacTusk- "An old man, of the sea." * Wee MacTusk- "The cycle of violence continues." * Walrus Tusk- "I shall gnash thee." * Tam o' Shanter- "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" * Mosquito- "Takes life so it may live." * Mosquito (held)- "I can feel its stolen warmth." * Mosquito Sack- "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love it." * Nearby Mosquitoes- * Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." * Spitter- "It's chewing on something." * Batilisk- "A creature of the night." * Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." * Slurtle- "It is mindlessly chasing after rocks." * Slurtle Slime- "It shimmers with slimy anticipation." * Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." * Meat Bulb- "It consumes all." * Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." * Eyeplant- "They follow their master's every wish." * Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "The darkness has drained the color from their fur." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It comes from the depths." * Depths Worm (lure)- "It seems out of place." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is something there?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "A true bastion of evil." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Extra-spooky!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "Balls of battle!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "I should put it out of its misery." * Gem Deer- "Some chains are physical..." * Grumble Bee- "Their devotion knows no bounds." * Lavae- "It burns with the fires of Hell." * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "That thing has anger issues!" * Flup- "That's too many eyes!" * Poison Mosquito- "As if a blood-sucker wasn't low enough, this one leaves you sick." * Snake- "Devoid of arms or legs. I'd be angry too." * Poison Snake- "The only thing worse than a snake is a poisoned snake." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "A warrior of the night!" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "I must beware." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Terror of the sea!" * Stink Ray- "They fly to escape their own hideousness." * Swordfish- "This fish cuts death with its face!" * White Whale- "There is the hate of life in its burning eyes!" * White Whale Carcass- "It is very big. And very dead." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "It would make a lovely pet, if not for the whole... murder thing." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." * Beefalo (follower)- "He follows me unto his doom." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "To sleep, perchance to dream." * Beefalo (naked)- "His nakedness is now on display." * Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." * Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like there's a beefalo trapped inside." * Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of this world." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- * Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." * Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold, dead heart." * Bee and Killer Bee (held)- "Be still, little one." * Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." * Pig (awake and sleeping)- "They are so standoffish." * Pig (follower)- "I still feel alone." * Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." * Pig Skin- "The hide of a pig that once was." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "What tormented inner lives they must have." * Bunny Puff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." * Frog- "He's little and warty." * Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." * Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." * Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." * Winter Koalefant- "It stands against the cruel elements." * Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." * Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" * Splumonkey- "Living without the burden of intelligence must be nice." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "I hear they feed on the dead." * Catcoon- "I wonder if it had a twin, too." * Cat Tail- "It's matted, patchy and putrid." * Volt Goat- "Look at those hooves." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Chaaaarge!" * Volt Goat Horn- "A weird curling horn." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I wonder if it misses its old family?" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "More of the world is within the beast than without." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Together we can venture far." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "The world has wronged you." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "It looks sad. Maybe it too knows life has no meaning." * Blue Whale Carcass- "Something this big and dead will surely stink." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "A chipper little fellow. I wonder if he knows life is pointless." * Jellyfish- "How can such a curious thing even live?" * Jellyfish (held)- "This one won't be stinging anything anymore." * Water Beefalo- "You are heavy with meat. Let me lighten your load." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "Your innocence and youth are but grains of sand slipping through an hourglass." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "His joviality is almost endearing. Almost." * Wildbore- "What's it got to be so angry about?" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." * Butterfly (held)- "I hold its life in my hands." * Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart!" * Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." * Snowbird- "Life in the barren, frozen wastes." * Crow (held)- "He is mine." * Redbird (held)- "He likes being trapped in my pocket." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so soft. It is my enemy." * Jet Feather- "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather, red like blood." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." * Gobbler- "Dumb bird! Stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eye bone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." * Rabbit (normal and beardling)- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." * Rabbit (normal and beardling, held)- "He is safely in my embrace." * Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." * Fireflies (held)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." * Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." * Mandrake (follower)- "Onward, my vegetable minions!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" * Mandrake (cooked)- "It was a good death. He will be delicious." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oh my, that hurt! Yet, again I wake to life." Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Well aren't you a happy little fuzzball. Die." * Glommer's Flower- "Flower of the night." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Even flowers of the night die." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- * Glommer's Wings- "Even his wings are small and cheery." * Glommer's Goop- "Fuzzball excrement." * Moleworm (underground)- "Stay down there, away from this horrible place." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "You should go back to where it's dark." * Moleworm (held)- "How do you like being torn away from your family?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "This is a creature ruled by fear." * Star-sky- "It's not floating, yet." * Star-sky (dead)- * Hutch- "He is blissfully ignorant." * Canary- "Such a cherry yellow... I can't stand it." * Canary (held)- "You're at my mercy, bird." * Saffron Feather- "A canary feather, golden as the gilded cage." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A spark of life illuminating the darkness." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "He is suffering the pangs of hunger." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "He is approaching death." * Lavae Egg- "Is it even worth it to put stake in your future?" *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "The egg is warm, but my heart is still cold." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg is almost as cold as my heart." * Lavae Tooth- "Forsooth, it's a tooth." * Chilled Lavae- "Cold-blooded." * No-Eyed Deer- "It lives in a constant state of fear." * Deer Antler- "We have grabbed life by its horn... though I wish we hadn't." Shipwrecked * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "This island has a crustacean infestation." * Bioluminescence- "Life takes such curious forms! Death claims them one and all." *Shifting Sands- "You can't hide from your problems forever, Mr. Crab. I've tried." * Dogfish- "Such graceful swimming. Such tasty flesh." * Sharkitten- "I could see myself growing old with a houseful of these." * Fishbone- "A dead fish thingy. Looks important." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "I would not trust him with a fish, but perhaps my junk..." * Parrot and Parrot Pirate- "Is it my ears, or is this creature's chatter a lonely monologue?" * Seagull- "The scavengers of land and sea." * Seagull (in water)- "As if it weren't bad enough they foul the air." * Toucan- "It sings a tortured song." * Doydoy- "This bird seems too stupid to be alive." * Doydoy Nest- "With every one of these the island gets dumber. And meatier." * Doydoy Feather- "A spot of color in a dreary world." * Doydoy Egg- "What a dumb egg." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Not extinct yet, though not from lack of trying." * Baby Doydoy- "How cute. And dumb." * Teen Doydoy- * Parrot (held)- * Parrot Pirate (held)- * Seagull (held)- * Seagull (held, in water)- * Toucan (held)- * Doydoy (held)- * Baby Doydoy (held)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "This thing would taste very good dead and covered in butter." * Fishermerm- "I commend this creature's commitment to cannibalism." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." * Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." * Smallbird- "Hello there, little one." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" * Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." * Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "You try my patience." Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "A lumbering beast." * Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." * Spiderhat- "Time to stare into the abyss." * Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." * Ancient Guardian- "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." * Guardian's Horn- "All that remains of a once great beast." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." * Thick Fur- "It smells like death." * Moose/Goose- "It's an abomination." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Not sure how a thing like that happens." * Mosling- "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." * Down Feather- "Plucked like Abigail was from me." * Dragonfly- "It's burning on the inside." * Scales- "Scales of pain." *Lava Spit (hot)- "It spit up." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cooled off and smells funny." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "As regal as she is ruthless..." * Bee Queen Crown- "What dark machinations were once concocted beneath?" * Klaus- "I see him when I'm sleeping..." * Klaus (second form)- * Stag Antler- "The key to our prosperity..." * Toadstool- "Just swallow us whole and end our misery." * Shroom Skin- "A reminder of the death we wrought." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- * Quacken- "Kneel to me, foul beast!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Oh gee, I'm Quacken' in my boots." * Chest of the Depths- "What wonders lie within?" * Sealnado- "Nature is very angry!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- * Turbine Blades- "What a curious item for a dead thing to drop." * Magic Seal- "It pulses with unknown power." * Tiger Shark- "Orange striped death on water!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Tyger, tyger, burning bright..." * Shark Gills- "No one's breathing through these now." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." * Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your Majesty." *Wes (trapped)- "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." * Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Harbinger of doom." *Webber (grave)- Don't Starve Together * Antlion- "Do you know any riddles?" * Antlion (upset)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "I envy his contentment." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "So much hope, dashed." * Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." * Monster Meat- "Evilness pervades it." * Meat- "It is still bloody." * Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." * Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." * Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." * Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." * Jerky and Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." * Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." * Drumstick- "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" * Fried Drumstick- "Less raw, more tasty." * Fish- "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." * Cooked Fish- "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." * Eel- "An eel." * Cooked Eel- "An eel that has been cooked." * Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Separated from its only friend." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." * Frog Legs- "Torn right from the frog." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely not twitching any longer." * Batilisk Wing- "If only I could fly away." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "They once held such great potential." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Such graceful swimming. Such tasty flesh." * Dead Swordfish- "Its sword face couldn't save it..." * Tropical Fish- "It's offensively bright." * Dead Jellyfish- "It was a painless death. The beast had no nervous systhem." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It's sort of like gelatin." * Raw Fish- "It's been decapitated." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "This is just plain false advertisement." * Fish Steak- "A proper griling puts a stop to the flopping." * Fish Morsel- "There are other fish in the sea. Bigger ones, hopefully." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "It will... tide... me over for now." * Limpets- "They eat of the rock, I eat of them." * Cooked Limpets- "Depressing." * Mussel- "You cannot hide beneath the waves, meat!" * Cooked Mussel- "I sure strong-armed this mussel." * Shark Fin- "It won't be needing this anymore." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "It's a feast!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "That's grotesque." * Dragoon Heart- "This heart's as dead as my own, although much warmer." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "These berries are tart." * Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." * Dragon Fruit- "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." * Durian- "Spiky and smelly!" * Pomegranate- "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" * Roasted Berries- "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." * Cooked Banana- "Warmed banana mush is so much better." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Less spiky, but even smellier!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Warm, but no less messy." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" * Grilled Watermelon- "Now it's warm water." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "I'd better consume these before death does." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "This hasn't halted the decay, merely stalled it." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "Such armor. What does this fruit have to hide?" * Halved Coconut- "Two halves that were once whole. Where are you now, Abigail?" * Roasted Coconut- "It's a little sweet." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." * Carrot (planted)- "It's a carrot that's in the ground." * Carrot- "It's a carrot." * Pumpkin- "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." * Eggplant- "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." * Popcorn- "This corn couldn't handle the heat." * Roasted Carrot- "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." * Hot Pumpkin- "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." * Braised Eggplant- "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." * Red Cap- "A mushroom after my own heart." * Green Cap- "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." * Blue Cap- "A fungus to preserve the monotony." * Cooked Cap- "All is malleable." * Glow Berry- "There's a slight humming coming from it." * Lichen- "Fleeting, just like life." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's still dangerous." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "I ripped all its spikes off." * Cactus Flower- "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Today, I got the worm's light." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "A hearty weed." * Seaweed- "Even the sea suffers weeds." * Roasted Seaweed- "Better, but it's still a weed." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "That looks like lunch." * Sweet Potato- "Sweet. Just like me." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Were that my despair tasted half so sweet." * Coffee Beans- "These look stimulating." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Who knew the will to live came in bean form?" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." * Butter Muffin- "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" * Dragonpie- "Well, at least it's a pie now." * Fish Tacos- "I hope I got all the bones out." * Fishsticks- "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." * Froggle Bunwich- "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." * Fist Full of Jam- "The perfect amount of jam." * Fruit Medley- "Sweet, tart and in a cup." * Honey Ham and Nuggets- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." * Kabobs- "Meat, skewered right through the center." * Mandrake Soup- "Boiled the life out of him." * Meatballs- "Balled meat. How exciting." * Meaty Stew- "They died. And then I put them in a stew." * Monster Lasagna- "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." * Pierogi- "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." * Powdercake- "I would have to be desperate." * Pumpkin Cookies- "I cooked it myself!" * Ratatouille- "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." * Stuffed Eggplant- "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." * Taffy- "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." * Turkey Dinner- "Who's gobbling now?" * Unagi- "It looks more appetizing this way." * Waffles- "They're definitely waffles." * Wet Goop- "A miserable mess, just like life." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Ugh, more flowers." * Guacamole- "That's just gruesome. I like it." * Ice Cream- "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." * Melonsicle- "The melon is in stasis." * Spicy Chili- "Burn my insides." * Trail Mix- "A handful of sustenance." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "Beans that shall never know life." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I used to eat these with Abigail..." * Bisque- "Feed the body, starve the soul..." * California Roll- "Crabbit, dressed up in a seaweed jacket." * Ceviche- "All I taste is my sadness..." * Coffee- "Bitter..." * Jelly-O Pop- "Death comes to us all. Sometimes on a stick." * Lobster Bisque- "I would like a spoon." * Lobster Dinner- "Its death will give me life." * Seafood Gumbo- "A sea once teeming with life. No more." * Shark Fin Soup- "It's tasted a mortal escape. I'll be tasting it." * Surf 'n' Turf- "It could be worse." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Could I get this a la mode?" * Monster Tartare- "Looks good, tastes horrible." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "My mouth's watering just looking at it." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Delicate, but delicious." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." * Carrot Seeds- "One day, this seed will be a carrot." * Corn Seeds- "Yup, it's a seed." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a seed. It won't grow a dragon." * Durian Seeds- "Miraculously, the seeds don't smell." * Eggplant Seeds- "It's a nightshade seed." * Pomegranate Seeds- "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." * Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed. Exciting." * Toasted Seeds- "I toasted their life away." * Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." * Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." * Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." * Rot- "Everything turns to waste, eventually." * Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted dead." * Electric Milk- "I think it's curdled." * Watermelon Seeds- "Perfectly shaped for spitting." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "The wretched beast must have been sick." * Royal Jelly- "We stole it out of the mouths of baby bees." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "The perfect meal for a blubbering fool." * Brainy Matter- "Is that what I look like inside?" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Perhaps these could give new life." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "It's pretty." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Abigail is almost here!" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Abigail is ready to play, but she needs some space." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." * Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably dead." * Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." * Ashes- "All that's left after another beautiful fire." * Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." * Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" * Yellow Gem- "It reminds me of my mother." * Green Gem- "The flaws are its most beautiful features." * Orange Gem- "Such things used to bring me happiness." * Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." * Manure- "Life is blood and this." * Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." * Melty Marbles- "Perfectly misshapen." * Fake Kazoo- "It's a fake. Just a temptation, like death." * Gord's Knot- "If only knives solved more of my problems..." * Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." * Tiny Rocketship- "I'd fly this straight into the sun, if only it was bigger." * Frazzled Wires- "Once alive with electricity, they've met their end." * Ball and Cup- "Just a simple game." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I wish I could take a bath." * Mismatched Buttons- "Mismatched buttons for a mismatched life." * Second-hand Dentures- "Another mouth to feed." * Lying Robot- "Lucky robot, it never had a soul." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Not so slimy any more, are we?" * Slurper Pelt- "An empty bag of hunger." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "He's better this way." * Bone Shards- "Choking hazard." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "These look as deflated as I feel..." * Codex Umbra- "Do you want me to read you a story, Abigail?" * Fur Tuft- "This came from a living creature." * Steel Wool- "This offers no hope of warmth." * Leaky Teacup- "I wish my life force would drain away like the tea." * White and Black Bishop- "Winning with only one piece is hopeless." * Bent Spork- "Two utensils that are one. It reminds me of myself and Abigail." * Toy Trojan Horse- "It conceals tragedy." * Unbalanced Top- "The spinning inevitably ends, just like life." * Back Scratcher- "My back doesn't need scratching." * Beaten Beater- "This tool has come to the end of its life." * Frayed Yarn- "I wish it were stronger." * Shoe Horn- "I'm not a-frayed." * Lucky Cat Jar- "I've never been lucky." * Air Unfreshener- "It smells of decay and death." * Potato Cup- "That potato is as hollow as I am." * Wire Hanger- "Now at least the wardrobe can be organized." * Blue Moonlens- "Such an icy gaze..." * Green Moonlens- "A green aura hangs over us..." * Red Moonlens- "Now Wolfgang won't get "lost" when I invite him to play." * Orange Moonlens- "It sees all, and yet nothing." * Purple Moonlens- "Maybe now i'll lose fewer friends..." * Yellow Moonlens- "What color were mother's eyes?" * Iridescent Gem- "I see a million sad eyes reflecting back at me..." * Moon Caller's Staff- "As cold and lifeless as... well..." *Polar Light- "Stars die like everything else..." * Shadow Atrium- "It beats with a sorrow to span the skies and plumb the darkest seas." * Desert Stone- "It came from the belly of the sphinx." * Beach Toy- * Crumpled Package- "It came from the depths." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Their dead drop the cure to their sickness." * Dubloons- "The currency of scallywags." * Message in a Bottle- "The last desperate act of a doomed soul. In a bottle." * Seashell- "She sells seashells... oh, what's the point." * Snakeskin- "The snake won't be needing this anymore." * Snake Oil- "This fills me with a sense of mistrust." * Orange Soda- "Maybe if I drank this stuff I'd return to my sister." * Voodoo Doll- "If I pushed a pin into this doll, who would feel it?" * Ukulele- "Whoever this belonged to isn't walking anymore." * License Plate- "Whatever this belonged to met a bad end." * Ancient Vase- "A remnant of a civilization buried at sea." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Without these pills someone's brain is surely clouded for good." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Very DIY." * Broken AAC Device- "How unfortunate." * One True Earring- "But no ear..." * Old Boot- "Whoever wore this is surely dead." * Sextant- "I just use it as a paperweight." * Toy Boat- "What sort of simple mind would be amused by this?" * Soaked Candle- "It's completely drenched." * Sea Worther- "I have no idea what that is." * Iron Key- "What do you open, little key?" * Bone Key- "What unfortunate soul donated their bones for this?" * Golden Key- "It probably unlocks something fancy." * Tarnished Crown- "Monarchs must have tiny heads." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Not all deaths are the same." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's cold and black." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "It's calling my name." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's calling to me." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Even this obelisk has left me." * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I could use that." * Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." * Divining Rod (warm)- "The wickedness draws closer." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "It is very close now." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Something wicked is here!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What does this newfangled thing do?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It still needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Let's see what I can find!" * Maxwell's Door- "What technological terror is this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Shall we have a danse macabre?" * Maxwell's Light- "What a curious light." * Maxwell Statue- "He brought me here." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Death when I least expect it." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "The furious creatures within appreciate their freedom in retrospect." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Bees! Maybe i'm allergic!" * Sick Worm Hole- "It's looking downtrodden." * Nightmare Lock- "Looks magical." * Nightmare Throne- "Not quite what I expected." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he did." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what she did." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what it did." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freedom- "Freedom. Great." *Freezing- "I am chilled to the bone." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I will be your end!" *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon. I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the necessary materials." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired yet." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Deerclops is coming- "That could be bad." *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full of emptiness." *Earthquake- "The earth shakes. Will it swallow me whole?" *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "So close to death, yet so far." *Overheating- "I am miserably hot." *Tree Shelter- "Nature is good for something after all." *Wetness (low)- "Soggy and sad." *Wetness (medium)- "Maybe this water will fill the hole in my heart." *Wetness (high)- "An eternity of moisture and sorrow." *Wetness (highest)- "An apocalypse of water." *Dropping tool while wet- "Oh well. I didn't need it anyway." *Smoldering item- "It's about to be swallowed by flames." *Burnt- "Ow! Fires of hell!" *Giant arrival- "That could be bad." *Trying to sleep on fire- Don't Starve Together * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "I fear consuming that." *Sinkhole warning- "The ground crumbles beneath me." *Cave-in warning- "We're going to be crushed..." Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- "The earth trembles. Will it swallow me whole?" *Volcano eruption- "Not with a bang, but with an ERUPTION!" *Sea Hounds are coming- "I am pursued by miscreants!" *Sealnado is coming- "That could be bad." *Map border approaching- "Perhaps i'll sail from the edge of the Earth." *Entering map border- "Watch as I sail straight into the maw of death!" *Exiting map border- "I return once again to this world." *Riding wave- "Joy..." *Boat losing durability- "The vessel is damaged. I can relate." *Boat leak and sinking- "I will soon face a watery grave." *Crabbit escape- "It eluded death another day." Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "All of this is transient." *Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "I'll only go to the party if Abigail comes too." * Survivor Set- "I carry on for Abigail's sake." * Shadow Set- "Shadows are as black as ink, or night, or nightmares." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "He sure has a taste for the dramatic." * Deadly Feast- "This, my final feast." * Skull Chest- "It shall contain my memento mori." *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- "It's a boat." * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Long Pig- "Flesh is flesh. Where do I draw the line?" *Cooked Long Pig- "Cooked nice and pink, but still morally grey." *Long Pig Jerky- "Letting it dry makes it not come from a human, right?" * Poison Frog- Removed Base Game * Heat Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." * Heat Stone (cold)- "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now its warmth is fading..." * Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Take your time, I'll wait." * Blow Dart- "A ranged death device." * Ice Staff- "I take comfort in its emptiness." * Totally Normal Tree- "The very earth hates me." * Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." * Blue Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." * Relic (broken)- "A pile of broken dreams." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." * Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." *Bone- "Creepy." * Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." Don't Starve Together * Saddle- "As if the beast wasn't already carrying a burden..." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "I'm taking you back to my house." * Lavae Egg- "It has potential for life, but I control its fate." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It's not long for this world..." *Diseased Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It's suffering." Shipwrecked * Coconade- "Ingenious! Fill a coconut with hot death!" * Sandbag- "Dense and heavy." * Obsidian Coconade- "This tree food will make enemies eat of fire." * Bamboo Patch- "A long blade could part you from your life force." * Viney Bush- "They look as though they want to strangle something." * Snake- "They don't look friendly." * Crabbit- "Underneath that hard shell is soft meat." * Fishbone- "Oh look, a dead fish thingy." * Seashell- "Whatever used to live in this is probably dead now." Trivia *When she examines a crow, she says "Take thy beak from out my heart". This is a reference to a famous poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. *When she examines a pond, she says "Ophelia, are you down there?" This is a reference to the fictional character in Shakespeare's "Hamlet" who committed suicide by drowning herself. *When she examines a Bee Hive, she says "A wretched hive of scum and pollen". This is a reference to Star Wars, "A wretched hive of scum and villainy". *When she examines a rabbit hole, she says "I'm too big to fall in there". This is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under his pseudonym Lewis Carroll. *When she examines a Pig Head, she says, "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!"; this is a reference to a chant the kids yell in the novel Lord of the Flies by William Golding. *When she examines a Spear, she says "I have become the destroyer of worlds", which is a reference to the quote: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" from the Bhagavad Gita. The most known instance of the quote comes from physicist J. Robert Oppenheimer, who said those words when the first atomic bomb was detonated. *When she examines MacTusk, she says "An old man, of the sea", which is a reference to the novel The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway. *When she examines a dead bird inside the Birdcage, she says ""That... is an ex-bird", which is most likely a reference to a "Monty Python's Flying Circus" skit titled "Dead Parrot". *When Wendy examines Ice Cream, she says "Ice Cream could never replace Abigail". This is likely a reference to it replenishing the exact amount of Sanity that summoning Abigail costs. *Wendy's quote for The Lazy Explorer is a reference to the idea that realistic teleportation would not work as it does in movies or video games. In the real world, scientists speculate that a teleporter would destroy the subject (by taking them apart at the atomic level, effectively killing them) at the first location and then create an exact copy at the new location. *When she examines The Eye of the Tiger Shark, she says "Tyger, tyger, burning bright...". This is a reference to a poem called 'The Tyger', written by an English poet named William Blake in 1794. *Her quote for Telltale Heart, "Choices matter.", may be a reference to Telltale Games video game company, famous for releasing adventure games where the player choices have a significant impact on the story line. *When she examines a Broodling, she says "My, what big eyes you have". This is likely a reference to the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. *When she examines a Gnome, she says "I'd carry this to the end of the world." This is likely a reference to the gnome found in Half Life 2: Episode 2 that gave an achievement after being from its original location very early on, to the rocket that the player launches in the end of the game. Category:Character Quotes